fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
RBSU: ReBelle Soul Ultimatum
RBSU: ReBelle Soul Ultimatum is a Japanese-American planned animated series based on FurReal Friends and Nerf ReBelle produced by Perfect Storm, Chris Morgan Productions, Ultra Super Pictures, Aniplex, Ivannimation Studios, Bandai Visual, Dentsu, Kadokawa Shoten, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy, Hasbro Studios, Toy's Factory, DHX Media and Aniplex of America with animation provided by Xebec, Sanzigen and Studio Mir. The series is an original story with original characters including elements from Nerf Rebelle and FurReal Friends, and despite not being also a My Little Pony/Harmony Unleashed property, it's a spin-off of Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe X and both Harmony Unleashed series (Anthro Bunraku and Equestria Campus Supremacy) sharing the same universe. Although, the animation is confirmed to be different than the former (which are animated by Titmouse, Trigger, Ordet, Production I.G and Wit Studio) The show is developed by Aaron Montalvo, Chris Morgan and Justin Lin, which the latter developers worked together on the Fast and the Furious film series set for a 2019 release as an AM-Stream/Hulu original series. Like Equestria Campus Supremacy, it will have its worldwide television premiere with a TV Tokyo release in 2019 produced by Aniplex, Bandai Visual, Takara Tomy and Bushiroad as well as a North American simulcast release that will also stream on Netflix, Crackle, YouTube and Crunchyroll as co-licensed by Aniplex of America. The series is rated TV-14 as opposed to the ECS and AB series. Production As part of the Hasbro Humanoid Universe, The series has original characters and stories inspired from both Nerf Rebelle and FurReal Friends, Montalvo stated that there wasn't a Nerf animated series nor a FurReal friends television series before but he decides to do the series anyway as a mashup between Bratz and Equestria Girls with The Avengers and Power Rangers. He stated that it was very complicated since both never got family-friendly TV shows before. Justin Lin and Chris Morgan will be the co-developers, story editors and executive producers, which they worked together on The Fast and Furious films (Tokyo Drift, Fast & Furious, Fast Five, Fast and Furious 6). Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein (The Simpsons, Futurama) will co-executive produce with Montalvo, Morgan and Lin and Joaquim Dos Santos will be the supervising director with Toshimasa Suzuki as series director. Greg Weisman, who did Equestria Campus Supremacy, will be the voice director of the series at Bang Zoom! Studios alongside Kristi Reed, as well as a co-writer, as he would tie in to a possible Genesis Edge project. Premise In Florida, a young girl named Jada Kurtzman, daughter of former agent Claire Kurtzman-Snyder, knew the secret behind the Project FurRebel, consisted of female agents with humanoid pets as Mechanic anthropomorphic lifeforms fighting alongside human agents. As she knew, she found a robotic pet humanoid codenamed "FUR-X25", which like all pets, she can transform into a robotic android and a flying device, or anything she can, and Jada named her "Millia". Category:NaruIchi97 Individual Series Category:Shared universe Category:Action Shows Category:Comedy Category:Science fiction Category:Hasbro Category:Animated Series